Upon request, map data for a given location and associated imagery may be provided to a user. Such associated imagery is typically captured by a vehicle-mounted camera as the vehicle drives through the given location, and then stored in a database. Because of the passage of time between image capture and providing the image to the user, the imagery may depict information that is irrelevant or out of date. For example, the imagery may depict construction that is no longer ongoing, or a business that is no longer operational.